


Look After You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Poe gets sent on a secret mission, Tumblr Prompt, and he kinda falls in love with Rey, no he totally falls in love with Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe had been sent on secret missions before, it wasn’t anything new when Leia approached him a few days after their victory from the Starkiller base with another mission for him - but it wasn’t anything he expected. What he expected was some sort of recon, to keep his cover and make sure that the First Order was incapacitated for now. What he got was...well...babysitting. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been slowly trying to do more one-shots off of my list of Damerey prompts and slowly but surely I'm getting them done! I've still got a bunch more awesome ideas to do, not to mention the multi-chapters that I'm still working on.

    Poe had been sent on secret missions before, it wasn’t anything new when Leia approached him a few days after their victory from the Starkiller base with another mission for him - but it wasn’t anything he expected. What he expected was some sort of recon, to keep his cover and make sure that the First Order was incapacitated for now. What he got was...well... _ babysitting _ . 

 

    “You want me to do what now?” Poe asked, just to make sure that he was hearing exactly what the General said. 

 

    “I want you to go find Rey and Luke and just...keep an eye on things. Luke is the last Jedi that I know of and Rey, well, she may be the last too. Beebee-Ate still has the coordinates from the map in him, and I’d rather have someone out there to keep an eye on things instead of just hoping that Rey and Luke will be okay.” Leia sighed. 

 

    Poe knew where the General was coming from, Luke and Rey were the only hope the Resistance had, and they were out of their range of safety until they would possibly come back to the base. But, to be honest, he was expecting something a bit more thrilling than babysitting an old Jedi, and a girl who had clearly proven herself more than capable at keeping herself safe. BB-8 beeped and thrilled at his side, excited to not only be seeing R2 again, but Rey, who from all the stories his little droid told him, had become his second favorite friend in the galaxy.

 

    “Alright, I’ll go keep an eye on them.” Poe sighed, not wanting to defy his General’s orders.

 

    “Thank you, Poe.” Leia said, immediately looking relieved for the first time in days. “You’re the only one I can trust with a mission like this. Luke and Rey are far too important for us to lose.”  

 

    “I’ll leave in the morning.” Poe reassured her as he started to head back towards his quarters, ready to turn in early to leave early in the morning. 

 

    “Oh, and Dameron.” Leia called out, stopping Poe in his tracks. “Try to resist being your charming self, Rey doesn’t take to compliments very well, it must have to do with growing up on Jakku I suppose.” 

 

    “Don’t piss off the Jedi, I got it.” Poe smirked. “Goodnight, General.” He said while BB-8 chirped a goodnight of his own to the General.

 

    “Goodnight Dameron, and goodnight to you too Beebee-Ate.” Leia said. 

 

* * *

  
  


    At first, Rey was startled by the sight of an X-Wing landing on the island with her and Luke right by the Falcon, in fact, she didn’t even recognize the pilot until little BB-8 came barreling towards her with happy beeps. She realized then it was Poe Dameron, the Resistance pilot she’d only bumped into but never really met before she left to go find Luke.

 

    “What are you two doing here?” Rey bent down and asked the little droid while Poe was still disembarking his ship, Luke coming up behind Rey. 

 

    BB-8 answered with an immediate classified, saying that their mission was a secret. 

 

    “It’s okay buddy, I don’t think it can really stay much of a secret here.” Poe said as he walked up to Rey and BB-8, Rey couldn’t help but think that he was far more handsome than she remembered, though it was only a few days ago and she had only caught a glance of him. 

 

    “My sister never stops worrying.” Luke sighed. “And no, I didn’t have to read your mind to know that, I just know my sister.” Luke smirked a bit now, he was certainly different from what Rey had expected when she first met him, and from the look on Poe’s face, he expected something different as well. 

 

    “The General sent you to keep an eye on us?” Rey asked in confusion as she rose to her feet again, not that much of a distance between her and the pilot, and Rey couldn’t explain why she felt her heart racing a bit, she wasn’t scared - so why was her heart acting like that? 

 

    “Sort of, just to be an extra set of eyes, make sure no one else finds you two while you’re out here.” Poe shrugged. “I’m-” 

 

    “Poe, I know, Beebee-Ate told me all about you.” Rey admitted, recalling the stories BB-8 told her that night in Jakku about his great Master and Friend, Poe Dameron. “I’m Rey.” 

 

    “It’s nice to meet you Rey.” He smiled at her, his gaze softened a bit and Rey couldn’t understand the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She reached out and shook his hand, pulling away a bit quickly, still not entirely used to good human contact. 

 

    There was a small silence between them, Rey not sure what to do next, until Luke broke the silence between them by clearing his throat, Rey blushing for being so awkward. 

 

    “Well, Mr. Dameron, if you don’t mind Rey and I were in the middle of some meditation when you dropped in, I’d like to finish that up before we move on for the day.” Luke stated, Rey nodding and moving over to Luke’s side. 

 

    “Yeah, sure, sorry about interrupting. I’m gonna run a few checks on the ship, make sure everything’s alright, it was a long ride out here.” Poe explained, looking a bit flustered himself as he slowly backed away towards his ship, BB-8 following suit. “Happy meditating.” 

 

* * *

  
  


    It had been a week on the island, and Poe couldn’t help but feel attracted to Rey, and while he’d been through his fair share of feeling before, they weren’t anything like this. She was bright, she knew her way around a ship almost as well as he did - especially the Falcon; she was undoubtedly strong, even without the Force Poe was pretty sure she could kick his ass if she wanted; and despite living on a desert planet for most of her life filled with thieves and scavengers, Rey was incredibly kind-hearted, especially when it came to BB-8. They had spent some time together after Luke would go to sleep, stargazing and Rey telling him all the stories she knew about certain stars along with the new ones Luke had told her about the ones she had never seen before. Tonight Rey was exhausted from her training, but desperate to stay awake for their nightly stargazing, and in the middle of one of her stories she had fallen asleep on his chest, curled up beside him and fully trusting him as he rested one of his hands on her hip to hold her close to him. 

 

    BB-8 made a few insinuating noises, knowing his friend far too well, especially when it came to girls, and it took him a few minutes of reassuring his own little droid that he wasn’t going to do anything stupid with Friend-Rey. Sometime in the middle of their conversation, Rey had stirred awake and was trying to piece together their conversation. 

 

    “What was he saying?” Rey asked with a yawn, pointing towards BB-8. 

 

    “Nothing, he just...worries too much.” Poe gave a slight laugh. “Sorry if we woke you up.” 

 

    “It’s okay, you should have woke me up, I don’t even remember the story I was telling before I drifted off.” Rey mumbled and rubbed her eyes, separating herself from Poe and sitting up in the grass now. 

 

    “It’s alright,” Poe sighed and sat up beside her. “You should probably go to bed, you deserve it after all the training you did with Luke today.” Without thinking, and almost as if on reflex, Poe leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek, her face instantly flushing a bright red, Poe’s as well, and BB-8 making loud chirps of something between excitement and panic. “Uh, sorry, god, I’m sorry.” 

 

    “It’s...it’s okay.” Rey nodded, her brown eyes locking with his, her face still flushed in the moonlight. 

 

    This time she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, BB-8’s beep of confusion causing her to pull away, even more embarrassed than she had been before. It had been a curious kiss, something to test out the waters and see if she really wanted to keep kissing him or for him to keep kissing her. 

 

    “Sorry.” Rey mumbled in return now. 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe replied with a smile of his own, leaning in and cupping the side of her face, sharing a nice and slow kiss with her. 

 

    He heard BB-8 roll off, probably to go gossip to R2 and Chewbacca as he seemed to like to do anymore, that Friend-Poe and Friend-Rey was mashing their lips together in an affectionate manner like humans do. But Poe took it slow, no matter how much he wanted to press the kiss further, and when Rey made the move to deepen the kiss, not only by running her tongue across his bottom lip - but by scooting closer and almost into his lap - Poe made sure it was the best kiss she ever had. She was something sweet, and not just because of the faint taste of berries left behind in her mouth from the few she ate earlier, but kissing Rey sent off sparks that he hadn’t felt in a long time, something he thought would have just up and disappeared by now. After a few minutes of their tongues wrestling each other, Rey pulled away a bit breathless, her cheeks still pink, but a smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. 

 

    “I never really kissed someone like that before.” She admitted. 

 

    “Well, you’re a fast learner.” Poe smirked. “It’s been awhile since I’ve kissed someone like that too, really.”  

 

    “So...would it be alright if I kissed you again?” Rey asked cautiously. 

 

    Poe didn’t even answer, he just smiled before he leaned in again and captured her lips, her hands tangling in his hair, and the faint sound of gossiping droids coming back up the hill in the distance. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Another week passed, and Poe was pretty sure Luke knew that him and Rey had kissed and liked each other. Then again it was a small island, there weren’t many places to keep their secret, especially with two gossiping droids on the island. Poe knew about the Jedi code and constantly worried that Luke would interject saying that Jedi’s couldn’t get attached to anybody, but over dinner one night, Luke casually mentioned that he was thinking of doing away with the old rules entirely since they were broken half the time either way - him and his sister being living proof of just how many rules had been broken. After that, Rey no longer tried to keep her distance, and as long as Poe was alright with it, which he was more than alright with being near Rey, she kept herself close to him, his fingers always snaking around her waist or weaving between her fingers. 

 

    They were supposed to be heading back to the base next week, Rey had finally talked Luke into seeing his sister face to face and helping them defeat Kylo Ren, and though her training was far from over, Luke believed they got a good enough start. Rey asked about Finn a lot, wondering how her friend was before he left, and Poe promised her that Finn was stable, and soon enough she would be able to check on him again. But Rey also asked about what would happen when they go back to the base; would he still want to be with her? Would he still want to kiss her? Would he still even want to acknowledge her? 

 

    “Rey, I promise, I’m not going to disappear on you.” Poe reassured her while she was on a lunch break, Luke opting for some meditation to give the two some alone time. 

 

    “I know I just...I don’t have a great track record with people.” Rey sighed. She had told him about being left on Jakku, on waiting for her family for so many years when BB-8 and Finn came along and brought her out on this adventure. Now Finn was in a coma, and coming out here to the island she felt so alone - until she met Poe. 

 

    “Hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.” Poe grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her in closer. 

  
    “Good.” Rey giggled and returned the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If anyone from here wants to send prompts to me on tumblr, I changed my url, I'm at senatorrorgana.tumblr.com now!


End file.
